


fauxhawk

by Hope



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF, lotrips
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-06
Updated: 2003-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope/pseuds/Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mohawk pron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fauxhawk

"It's not a fucking fauxhawk!" Elijah growls, and Dom chokes around the cigarette he's keeping warm for him.

_Maybe not a faux-hawk_ Dom thinks, as the buzzed hair bristles static along the inside of his thigh. He twists his fingers into the adamant strip still flailing down the center of Elijah's scalp, pulls forward. _But still the best of both worlds._

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.livejournal.com/users/jubilancy/75767.html  
> http://hopeful-fiction.livejournal.com/12636.html


End file.
